for the love of a viper PREViEW
by MindyAnqel2
Summary: & everytime im around you my heart skips a beat. !
1. Chapter 1

For theLove*Of a Viper

Hey My name is Mickie Laree james Mercer last name sounds familar .! oh did i mention Tommy Mercer aka Crimson yeaa he's my older brother, as i sit in my las vegas mansion my assistant and house manager heads up to there room for the night but nope not me i sit up thinking about everything that has happened in my life.

Recently... ive been released from the wwe , My brother have been trying to get me to sign with TNA for a while now but i have other things going on and i just don't know how i can add that to my schedule i just don't know.!

on my way to my room i heard my phone go off i looked at my cell phone as the screen lit up the name read maryse quellet who just happens to be my bestfriend.!

Heyy Mickie, maryse spoke with her french accent

if i didnt know any better i would say you where only calling me just to go to some party !

actually...

Randy Orton sat in his locker room taking off his wrestling boots and throwing his street clothes on he had alot on his mind but tonight his newly friend zack ryder asked him if he wanted to walk the strip with him , maryse and mickie ' he had nothing else to do so why not , randy had spoken to maryse a couple of times before she was released but after that he didnt see much reason to talk to her as far as mickie i never had a conversation with her ', he spoke out loud .!


	2. Chapter 2

Mickie roamed through her closet searching for something until she spotted her tan mini dress ' she quickly grabbed the dress & her black pumps ; she quickly flat ironed her long brown hair & clipped her bangs back with a bow , she quickly applied her make up through her clothes on & rushed out the door

20 Minutes later ...

Randy entered the loud night club looking around until he spotted zack by the bar he quickly made his way to the bar

mickie you look hot !' the platinum blonde smiled at her friend and quickly entered the night club , mickie smiled at her friend and followed after her was this gonna be a long night .!


	3. Chapter 3

Maryse spotted zack and randy at a near by bar.

Maryse and Mickie how beautiful you too ladies look 'zack spoke in his gimmick voice which was to funny mickie couldnt help but smile, maryse qave mickie an evil look.

they all ordered drinks and found a nearby table until maryse decided to qo qet a drink and asked zack to qo with, mickie then knew what maryse was trying to do .!

Ryse* we just left the bar and plus you have a full glass .

oh mickie hush we will be right back, maryse quickly grabbed zack's hand before mickie could continue to talk about it ' mickie sat there nervous she didnt really know what to say she was suprised when she heard randy clear his throat she looked in his direction

So mickie how have you been ' ?

Well actually ive been fine doing alot of things i couldnt do when i was in the wwe' he scoffed

Oh really ' Like what?

Well for one i have an album working on my second ' i own a chain of gyms , im also have my own clothing line; i have my own resort , she stopped out of breath; shall i go on?

Oh wow im sorry i doubted you' he took a sip of his drink feeling embarrased

She knew he was embarrsed so she decided to let it slide

So' she spoke up how about you how have you been?

Well for starters my wifes a whore wait let me correct that ex-wife and oh i forgot to tell you my daughter, well i can't call her that because she isn't mines ! ! !

Mickie looked stunned ' oh well im sorry to hear that i hope everything gets better.

They both fell silent until mickie asked for randy's phone

He gave her an odd look but decided to give it to her, she quickly grabbed it she couldnt believe she was about to do this ' she entered her name and number and saved it, she gave randy back his phone when they both noticed zack & maryse approaching

Ready to ditch this place mickie ; she nodded her head and they exited the club

The car ride on the way home was silent until maryse spoke up ' so mickie you know randy doesn't like clubs right

She looked at her bestfriend weird ' and why would i care about what he likes

Im just sayin zack told him we were going to a strip which was such a lie, see they started out enemies and ended up friends and ever since the two became bestfriends all the divas turned against them.

((Flashback))

_Mickie walked through the corridors until she heard a scream she walked towards the scream and she rounded the corner and saw eve, kelly and alicia fox jumping maryse however this was not scripted. So i ran over and quickly attacked the three divas until they ran off shouting._

_Thank you mickie _

_(End of flashback)_

They were driving until they spotted somebody walking until they spotted two people walking ; both the girls looked at eachother she noticed it was lisa varon walking , she quickly stopped the car.

Maryse hit mickie in her arm and shouted ' MICKIE! DO YOU KNOW THEM!

Yes maryse why else would i be stopping ' she rolled down her window ' Hey you need a ride ' the girls nodded and jumped in

Mickie how have you been ' long time no talk whats been going on girl so your brother has been driving me crazy

Well ill be the first to say he drives everybody crazy anyways why where you two walking *

You would not believe what happened we have been left you know karen jarrett yeah she told us we were released and dumped us on the side of the road

Mickie spoke up ' wwe & tna in the same city oh boy

Tell me about it maryse spoke up

So where are you ladies crashing tonight? Mickie asked looking in her mirror

We dont know yet maybe a hotel angelina spoke up

Why a hotel you can stay with me, mickie looked at maryse and she noticed a glare on her bestfriends face

Sounds like a plan!


	4. Chapter 4

It Was Late & Mickie Maryse Tara and Angelina had finally Made it back to Mickies place , as Mickie walked in her kitchen her phone started to Vibrate she wondered in the back of her mind who in the world would be calling her at this time of night , she quickly glanced at the caller I.D , she was not going to answer till she noticed the name read Eva Marie' Mickies Spitfire Baby Sister.

Eva Marie Born 'Natalie Eva Marie James Mercer , aged 28 was mickies baby sister she recently joined the wwe .

Mickie quickly Connected the Call, NATALiE EVA MARiE JAMES.! Why are you calling me so Late ?

Eva took a deep breath, Whoa Much thought you would be glad to hear from your baby sister I mean were going to be traveling together soon get used to it Anyway I just called to tell you I love you and I saw you drooling over Mr. Apex Predator.

Mickie quickly responded in a annoyed voice 'travel with me what do you mean travel with me ? And I was not drooling over him and I didn't even see you tonight . Eva Really knew how to get on mickies nerves out of Eva and Tommy , Eva new how to really make mickie crack.

Look Doll word around the wwe is that your returning soon and if your not you need to vince misses you like crazy he is dying for divas like you and beth to return so come back and as far as randy goes just go for it I mean he is a sexy beast anyway love you gotta go muahh , Av..! Mickie couldn't get her sisters full name out before she quickly disconnected the call

"Well that was about a whole bunch of nothing" Mickie thought to herself. Maybe she would give vince a call in the am. For now she was going to bed with a certain Apex Predator on her mind..

It was 9am and mickie returned home to the gym to find maryse in the family room talking on the phone , Maryse looked up when she noticed mickie had walked in she disconnected the call and turned to her bestfriend grinning.  
>Mickie noticed this and asked her bestfriend what was going on<p>

Maryse Began " Okay so You have a meeting with Triple H and Stephanie About your return and oh yeah and Natalya and Tj is having a gathering at there lake house in alberta this weekend so pack comfy" Maryse flipped her hair and walked out the kitchen.

Mickie couldn't help but let out a very loud scream she knew her bestfriend had been up to something for the past 3 days , she had no choice but to attend the meeting after all she couldn't let her friend look bad.

|Monday Night Raw|

Mickie Had signed a new 6 Year Contract with the wwe , she rounded the corner when she noticed the bella twins in her sisters face , mickie had noticed the new hair color on her sister.

Mickie cleared her throat "Excuse Me Nikki Brie , What seems to be the problem "

Nikki responded " Oh there's No problem , just taking out this trash Eva Marie" brie laughed at her sisters response .

"Really" I find that funny because that trash was Born "Natalie Eva Marie James Mercer " her favorite candy is hot tamales she was born a brunette & her favorite color is Red Notice the hair change , she is the baby sister of ME .! And last time i checked there were no trash in my family " Mickie got in nikki's face while Eva stood by her sister , mickie spoke again " you wanna try that again nikki " the twins quickly ran off .

Mickie looked at her sister and laughed she knew this would be a long ride . "Nice Hair Color Doll"

Eva Smiled Really Big before responding " Awh thanks Doll"

"IN THiS CHAPtER I INTRODUCED YOU TO AVA MARiE | NEXT UP NATALYA & TJs GATHERiNG.!  
> <p>


End file.
